


Graduation

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Word count: 533Request: Anonymous. Hey. My graduation party is coming up and it’s hard on me because I lost my dad and my sister while I was in high school and I’m putting a picture board together and it’s hard seeing the pictures of them. I miss them and I’m trying to focus on the good things. Could you do one where the reader is in my shoes looking through the pics and Sam sees her crying and looking through the pics and she doesn’t know he’s there until he hugs her and comforts her? Thanks. Maybe Dean and Cas show up too?





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 533   
> Request: Anonymous. Hey. My graduation party is coming up and it’s hard on me because I lost my dad and my sister while I was in high school and I’m putting a picture board together and it’s hard seeing the pictures of them. I miss them and I’m trying to focus on the good things. Could you do one where the reader is in my shoes looking through the pics and Sam sees her crying and looking through the pics and she doesn’t know he’s there until he hugs her and comforts her? Thanks. Maybe Dean and Cas show up too?

Graduation. Wasn’t that supposed to be an exciting, happy time? A time for change, to mark the ending of one chapter, and the start of something new? 

Not in your eyes. You were young when you’d lost your mother. You’d been through many milestones without her. However, in your sophmore year of high school, your father and younger sister were killed in a car crash. Drunk driver. That night had changed your world forever.

At first you were bumb, going through the motions. You were shipped off to live with your uncle. You loved him, you did, but it didn’t help ease the pain. And then you’d come home from school to find him dead. His chest was wide open, blood everywhere. You’d never seen that much blood at once.

That’s when the Winchesters found you. Curled up in the corner, sobbing. Dean asked if there was anywhere you could go, if you had anyone. You’d shaken your head, telling him that you had no one left.

It was Sam that offered to take you in. You only had a couple years left of high school, and were alone. It took some convincing Dean, but he gave in. They enrolled you in the local high school, fixed you up a car, and let you mourn in your own way. Over time, it got a bit easier. You opened up to them, let yourself be happy.

That all came crashing down when you recieved your cap and gown at school that day. You were sitting next to your bed on the floor. An old photo album was laying in front of you. Pictures of your family stared up at you. Pictures of your sister laughing at her last birthday. Pictures of your father on Halloween. You slowly flipped through the book, sobbing. They would have been so happy that you made it.

Sam had been walking to his room when he heard you sob. He hadn’t heard you like that for awhile now. Stepping in, his heart broke when he saw you. He walked over and sat next to you, pulling you in for a hug. Kissing the top of your head, he sighed. “Let it out.” He said gently as you gripped his shirt.

“It’s not fair.” You choked out. “Why them?” The driver had walked away with a short jail sentence.

“I know it’s not fair. It’ll hurt for a long time. We’re here for you. We may not be blood, but you’re our family. We’ll be there, cheering you on when you get that diploma. We’ll be there when you graduate college. We’ll be there when you walk down the isle to whoever steals your heart.” He gave you a light squeeze. “And while they won’t be there in person, they’ll be there. You’ll have them in your heart, which means they’re still part of you.”

You nodded, wiping your cheek. Hearing foot steps, you looked up to see Dean giving you a sad smile. “I heard you crying and came to check on you. Sam’s right. As long as you let us, we’ll be there, cheering you on.”

“As will I.” Cas smiled.

“Thank you, guys. It means a lot.”


End file.
